pondaerafandomcom-20200214-history
Barony of Liefen
Overview: Barony of Liefen The Barony of Liefen is an enlightened kingdom, which is both the smallest and furthest east portion of the former Eastern Kingdoms of Man. More then half is covered in forest, while the remainder is home to the three major cities. In addition to these communities, there are many smaller villages both in and out of the forest. frameless | right | 150px | The Barony of Liefen north of the Province of Tilbury and Duchy of Coterii. frameless | right | 150px | The flag of the Barony of Liefen, picturing a White Oak on a green field. __TOC__ Geography and climate A moist forest with a moderate climate with four distinct seasons. There is light snow in the winter and light rain in the summer, with heavier rains in the spring. The western half of the Barony of Liefen is the Whiteoak Hardwood Forest, the western most edge of which is marked by the rows of dead trees cause by the blight, which killed most of the trees in Gulparia. The north and eastern edges are marked by the mountains of Atharada Peaks. These mountains frame the rift caused by King's River, the river which bisects the Barony of Liefen. Rolling hills and patches of light forest make up the eastern portion this region. History The Barony of Liefen was at one time part of the Eastern Kingdoms of Man, with Otore, Rak'ang Ridge, Drald Territory, Gulparia and the Duchy of Coterii. Even then it was not recognized as being distinct from Gulparia. At that time, they swore loyalty to the King in Dragonhall, who was under the Emperor. In 4500, the Emperor was killed and Gulparia nearly immediately started talking about independence. The King, in order to secure the loyalty of the families controlling the Whiteoaks, promoted their favored noble, Uthar Liefen I, to the rank of Baron. At that time, the line separating Gulparia from the Barony of Liefen was set at the edge of the western most Whiteoak. This was much further west than it is today. Until 4553, after both Gulparia and the Duchy of Coterii declared independence, effectively isolating the Barony of Liefen, this region continued to identify itself as part of the Eastern Kingdoms of Man. It was in this year the elderly, first Baron Liefen died and his hotheaded son, Uthar Liefen II, replaced him and declared independence. In the following years he took choice silver mines from the Rikfeld family, used force labor to build the city of Liefen and started the Whiteoak War, as a result of a minor incursion, with Gulparia. When he died suddenly of natural causes in 4558 there was a celebration, which is annually re-enacted in Four Posts. His eldest son, the thirty year old Uthar Liefen III changed his name to Lehi Liefen upon taking the title of Baron, to signify a distinct difference in his policies from his father. He then reduced his own power by awarding several of the more powerful families the title of Baron and their own areas of ownership and control. In this way he restored the Rikfeld family and allowed diplomatic Baroness Sula Woolman work out terms to end the Whiteoak War. Additionally, the barons charged in developing relationship with neighboring lands were largely successful. In roughly the next hundred years three additional Baron Liefens came to power in the Barony. Lehi Liefen II, who reigned from 4598 to 4614, was much like his father, his one failing, though, was allowing the military to grow weak, a state which they largely remain in today. Lehi Liefen III was much more of a politician than either his father, or grandfather. During his reign, from 4614 to 4637, he greatly increased the Liefen holdings and began to make deals with power brokers in neighboring kingdoms, undermining the power of some of his Barons. One such deal allowed for the giant incursion of 4632, which was quickly pushed back, but was a sign of things to come. Rand Liefen, who reigned from 4637 to 4651, became the first leader to recognize the Astigani as a political entity, at petitioned both the Province of Tilbury and the Duchy of Coterii to also recognize them. In 4651 Rand Liefen, while in an Astigani camp, was murdered. It appeared to be a disgruntled member of his host's family, but the Astigani violently protested this. In any case, Rand's young grandson and heir, Thyel Liefen, was unwilling to get involved in the Astigani War, which started just days later. By the end of the war the new baron had warmed to the Astigani people, believing they had been framed in the murder of his grandfather, so offered them safety in the Barony of Liefen. During the end of his reign, in order to help compensate for the weakness of the military, Thyel Liefen introduced the Knights of Liefen, a specialized mounted force. He passed away, of natural causes, in 4690. From 4690 until today, the Barony of Liefen has been ruled by Thyel Liefen II. The most significant event to have taken place in his rule was the 4702 Shah Roug giant incursion. During this attack Baron Rikfeld's family and holdings were very nearly wiped out. Three of his four children did survive, but only the eldest son, Bram Rikfeld, kept the family name. The other two were adopted by the Liefens, as Thyel Liefen II did not have any children of his own. As a result Tovah Liefen, formerly Rikfeld, is expected to be the next ruler of the Barony of Liefen. Government The Barony of Liefen was at first a barony swearing swearing loyalty to the king of the Eastern Kingdoms of Men and then an independent barony. Initially this had just one baron, who legally owned all the land, but effectively leased it out to lesser nobility for their allegiance. At the establishment of multiple barons, it also removed the legal ownership of all the land from title of baron. Baron Liefen is responsible for the management of the who country, but land can be owned by anyone. There are about a dozen lesser barons who will meet periodically as a council to advise the leader, but they mostly handle their own holdings, responsibilities and businesses. The barons handle everything from making business arrangements, to settling disputes to the establishment of new laws. Military The main military of the Barony of Liefen reports to Baroness Middy Eisern they are a weak force spread out throughout the land. Because of the length of time the nation was in a state peace, the respect for and size of the military dwindled. This was first compensated for by the introduction of the Knights of Liefen, but even with the increased status of this group, it was slow to grow. This changed in the most recent giant incursion, which caused many young men and women swell with national pride and has caused the numbers joining both of these two groups to grow. The currently military structure has the Baroness over two Ritters. The Ritter of Knights is over the Knights, who are over Squires, who are over Pages. The Ritter of Swords is over the Sword Commanders, who are over Sword Bearers, who are over Shield Bearers. Economy and trade The Barony of Liefen has skilled craftsmen in the arts of Jewelcrafting, masonry, blacksmithing and carpentry. This is largely because of the guilds supporting these trades, with guild houses in each of the major cities. In addition to exporting these craftsman to neighboring kingdoms, they also export the whiteoak hardwoods and silver to nearly every part of Pondaera. The Barony imports honey and candles from Gulparia, Wines from the Drald Territory and Gold from Thol Caverns, currently by way of Atharada Peaks. All trading with the Province of Tilbury are currently suspended. Society and culture The vast majority of humanoids in the Barony of Liefen are humans, but there are some fairly prominent groups of non-humans. Four Posts has significant populations of both Aarakocra and Ostriches. The Ostriches own a far number of the inn and taverns, offering a cuisine, which is a blend of Human and Aarakicra. For the Aarakocra this is a regular stopping point for their delivery services to Human lands. Eastwatch is home to a fairly large population of Three Quarterlings and Halflings, who moved there from Bru'donu in mass more than 100 years ago in the last year of the reign of Lehi Liefen II. There they have blended with the Human population, resulting in a culture that brings many of the carefree elements of Halfling life. For the last 25 years, during the first full moon after the snow melts, the Astigani and residents of Eastwatch celebrate the Baron's Festival. Religion Religion is widely varied in the Barony of Liefen. The groves of the Whiteoak Hardwood Forest have been home to druids and shamans since before the founding of the Barony. Arkev Crownweaver, a close friend of Baron Thyel Liefen II, is a member of The Order of the Silver Thread, which is an order of the church of Herew. The largest active church of Herew is in the city of Liefen. In addition to Herew there are churches for Ktisis, Hoofshaw, Charese, Nagid and Yachadi. Four Posts has just an Aarakocra ancestral shrine and a temple to Hoofshaw. Worship in Eastwatch is, by tradition, not done in a church building or temple, instead during the summer you will find clergy teaching in the open forum, which in the winter there are services in some of the taverns. It is common for the people of the Barony to attend the same church as their Baron. Education and magic The Barony of Liefen is a fairly educated culture. This has not been done through schools. The tradition in the land has been home schooling programs, where parents either teach their children or hire tutors to teach their children. From their they have a variety of secondary education options. They can join one of the guilds to gain a skill, or enter the pages or shield bearers program if they are entering the military. In Eastwatch there are several masters of the arcane arts who will take students. In Four Posts you can apprentice as a chef or Currier.